


Cynophilists & Ailurophiles

by Sanshal



Series: Cynophilists & Ailurophiles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Butt Plugs, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Punishment, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werepuppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: Jared was smitten by his mentor, but never expected their courtship to run this way...





	Cynophilists & Ailurophiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt on spn_kinkmeme

**Cynophilists & Ailurophiles**   
  
  
  


 

  
Jared was sure that the University appointed ‘mentor’ had been especially assigned to drive him crazy… not that the guy wasn’t ‘good’.  _Because he was._  
  
If Jared had been able to pay attention to the actual stuff the man was trying to ‘teach’ him, he was sure that he would be at the top of his class right now. Unfortunately for both his teachers and him, he was far too engrossed in daydreaming about knotting the pretty little kitty-cat to be able to focus on his lessons.  
  
“Jared,” The man sighed in that gravel rough drawl that sounded as smooth as fine aged whiskey to Jared’s ears.  
  
He bit his lip and ducked his head at having been caught imagining X-rated scenarios yet again.  
  
A piercingly high grating sound had him covering his ears and whining pitifully as he pouted up at the man who had let his finger claw-out and dragged said claw over the window to get his attention.  
  
“Have I got your attention now?” The man huffed.  
  
“Yes,” He sulked, cautiously removing his hand from his ears and glaring at the man muttering a sullen ‘ _Kitty cat_ ’ under his breath.  
  
“And how many times have I told you not to call me that?!” The green eyed man snapped, obviously at the end of his tether.  
  
Jared shrugged carelessly, “But you  _are_  a Kitty-cat!”  
  
 _And he was._    
The other Were was distinctly feline in the casual grace he moved with. Jared could easily picture the man’s alternate self to be a cute little bob-cat… or maybe even a lynx…  
  
“Jared- I cannot help you till you decide to help yourself!”  
  
He glanced away before meeting the green eyes with a mischievous smirk, “I’ll study if you have sex with me.”  
  
“Jared!” The doctoral student acting as his ‘mentor’ spluttered, a warm blush covering his face at Jared’s proposal.  
  
“What? Don’t tell me you don’t want to know what hanging off a knot feels like, _Pussy-cat_.” Jared leered, throwing in a wink for good measure.  
  
Something in his words hardened the man’s features and for a second Jared found himself questioning his decision to rile up the feline… but before he could back-pedal, the green eyed man was jerking his head in a nod, “Fine.”  
  
Jared felt his dimples pop with the smile that bloomed at the Feline’s acquiescence.  
  
“I don’t bottom.”  
  
“What?” He asked blankly, rudely interrupted from his fantasy of sampling that perfect derrière.  
  
“I  _don’t_  bottom.” Kitty repeated calmly, “So if you want this, you’re the one playing catcher.”  
  
“No way!” He shot back.  
  
The green eyed man crossed his arms and stared back, “Okay, then. So what happens now? Wanna get back to your books?”  
  
“We fight,” Jared decided, then remembering that a house cat might not want to face a canine, hurried to add, “in this form. Whoever loses plays catcher.”  
  
The Feline just nodded then cleared his throat uncomfortably when Jared began to strip, “Uh… _what_  are you doing?”  
  
“Hey, I’m not going to give you any additional advantage by keeping my clothes on and letting you use them to hinder my range of movement. You should undress too.”  
  
The other Were nodded and followed suit but stopped short of removing his tight black boxer-briefs. Jared liked that little hint of shyness in his Pussy-Cat. He watched the man’s gaze drop to his not inconsiderable length and winked, “Like what you see, Sweetheart?”  
  
The Feline just blushed and ducked his head.   
  
Deciding that it was the most opportune moment to launch his attack, Jared lunged- arm outstretched to grab the man at the waist and pin him.   
  
When he hit the ground, he had his arm twisted behind his back and Jensen crouched behind him, holding both his wrists in a painfully tight lock. He blinked.  _What just happened here???_  
  
“Still want to continue this?” The whiskey smooth voice whispered in his ear, close enough that he felt the puffs of warm air.  
  
Jared pulled his right knee up closer to his chest in response, preparing to kick the man and knock him off. Unfortunately, the Feline must have interpreted his action to mean surrender because there was a sudden thick pressure against his opening and then his whole body was locking up with the pain of the intrusion. Losing all rational thought, he writhed on the ground, trying to dislodge the man and felt teeth lock into his shoulder.   
  
“ _Settle_ ”.  
  
He stilled at the contact, heart hammering wildly and remembered his original plan just as the teeth left his shoulder, even though he was firmly pinned underneath the older man. A pained keen left his mouth without permission as the intrusion was replaced with something larger and infinitely thicker. Jensen gave him a moment to adjust and he panted in discomfort. The up-side was, the man had relaxed his hold some and taking a breath to fortify himself, he kicked back, successfully dislodging the older male… but instead of relief, his whole body seized up with sudden agony.  
  
He curled up on the floor, barely biting back his sobs as he stared up at the Feline, “ _What_ did you do to me?!”  
  
Green eyes softened at his obvious misery and then warm arms were carefully wrapping around him as the voice whispered fondly, “You idiot! You never pull off a Feline’s cock before its soft. Don’t you know anything?!”  
  
The coldness of the floor had helped with the pain and with the older man wrapped around him as he was, the Feline had made himself vulnerable. He’d been taught never to let an opportunity slip by and with that thought Jared jumped forward, intending to pin the Feline again.   
  
Only, he’d miscalculated the way his injuries would flare up the second he moved and that nanosecond’s distraction as he tried to push past his hurt cost him as he found himself on his back with a Feline buried to the hilt in him for the second time in as many minutes.  
  
“Ouch!” He whimpered when he got his breath back, then like the sullen teenager he had been not too many years ago grumbled, “Bad Pussy-Cat. You hurt me.”  
  
“The name’s Jensen.” The Feline reminded, drawing back slightly only to plunge back in again with a pained moan from Jared.   
  
“Pussy Cat,” Jared repeated petulantly then howled when Jensen repeated the motion more vigorously.   
  
“What will you call me?” Jensen questioned as he slowly dragged his barbed cock out of Jared’s abused little hole till only the tip remained inside.  
  
The threat was obvious and Jared gulped as he conceded, “Jensen. Please…I- I’ll call you Jensen!”  
  
“Good boy,”   
And Jensen slammed in.  
  
Jared yowled like a cat despite his canine heritage… his Pack would be so disappointed.  
  
“Want me to stop?” Warm air brushed the shell of his ear and a coarse tongue lapped at that sensitive spot just below it.  
  
“N-n-no…” He whispered, little sparks of pleasure beginning to form as Jensen swiveled his hips in little circular motions and brushed that special spot inside him that made lights appear behind his closed lids.  
  
“Good,” Jensen returned and the rest was a blur as the Feline licked and sucked and gyrated his hips till Jared was sure he would burst. He needed just that last little push to crest over the waves of pleasure drowning him when he felt something warm and wet splash him from the inside. And then Jensen was pulling out, leaving him panting with need and moaning with pain.  
  
“Alright. Up!”  
  
He peered up through watery eyes, hoping to see Jensen teasing, but there was no sign of a joke on the older man’s face as he directed Jared to sit on the hard plastic chair.  
  
His butt felt hot and sensitive, his hole swollen and pulsing in time with his heartbeat as it touched the plastic and he couldn’t stop his whimper from escaping.  
  
“Page twelve, thermodynamics.” Jensen told him, quickly pulling on his clothes and taking the seat opposite.  
  
Jared winced but decided he too should get dressed since he obviously wasn’t going to get any ‘relief’ now.  
  
“Did I tell you that you could dress?” The Feline snapped.  
  
He shook his head mutely.  
  
“Then sit your ass down.”  
  
Jared winced as he sat down, thoroughly humiliated at being made to finish his lesson  _au natural_ … but Jensen had clearly proven who the more powerful Were was and Jared could do nothing but obey.  
 _For now_ …  
  
It was a Godsend that Jensen had to go to Florida for a conference in the week following and that Jared didn’t have to face him. By the time it was a fortnight and their next mentoring session rolled around, his embarrassment had morphed into anger and he had already planned out in detail how he was going to get his revenge on his ‘ _Kitty-Cat_ ’.  
  
The only thing he had forgotten to factor in was Jensen anticipating his attack and being prepared for it… which was why he found himself pinned to the floor with his arms painfully wrenched behind him and cursed a blue streak as his pants were literally ripped off. He struggled wildly, hoping to dislodge the older male, only stilling when he felt sharp teeth clamp on the thin skin over his jugular.  
  
The pain of intrusion was as bad as their first time and Jared couldn’t stop the high pitched keening when Jensen began pumping in and out.  
  
Shuffling, he spread his legs wider and tilted his ass hoping the other man would brush over that spot inside him that had made him see sparks the last time. Unfortunately, something about the angle was not quite right and it just hurt all the more as the barbs of the feline cock scraped the tender skin of his insides.   
  
“Please,” he whimpered, trying to shuffle to a better position, but his hands slipped and the split seconds’ movement bound them together for eternity as Jensen’s teeth sliced clean through his skin.  
  
Jared howled as the first drop of Jensen’s saliva mixed with his blood, burning like acid as it spread like wildfire through his veins. Half out of his mind with pain and the knowledge that he was losing his knot, all thoughts of chivalry fled his mind as he whirled on his attacker in his furred form.  
  
Jensen, still sprawled on his back with his pants unzipped from their earlier tussle just raised a sardonic eyebrow, “Seriously?”  
  
Jared bared his fangs and stalked forward:  _He may have just lost everything, but hell if he was going to just accept it!_ He paused, watching as Jensen yanked both his over-shirt and tee off in a single pull and pushed off the jeans till he was naked.   
  
And then he was staring at a mountain lion.  
  
  
Jared yelped, claws skittering on the linoleum floor as he ran for cover, hiding under the legs of a chair and whining pitifully. He heard soft footsteps and hid his face under his paws, peering fearfully through them and letting out a startled yip when he came face to face with a  _human_  Jensen.  
  
“Come out, I’m not gonna hurt you,”  
  
Jared cautiously slithered out from under the chair and yelped when strong arms picked him up and held him in their lap.  
  
“You’re okay...” Jensen hushed, fingers petting the fur on his head and Jared closed his eyes in relief, exhausted now that the adrenalin was leaving him. It still took him another five minutes before he had calmed down enough to turn back. He blushed when he found himself curled buck-naked on the other’s lap.  
  
“You’re not a Kitty Cat,” were the first words out of his mouth and they drew a small smile from the other man.  
  
“No… No I’m not.”  
  
“Are-… are you going to eat me?”  
  
“Not really into the whole murder-and-eat-your spouse scene, you know?”  
  
Jared huffed out a soft laugh as he shook his head, “We’re really mated, aren’t we?”  
  
Jensen nodded, “Yeah.”  
  
“Am-… am I…?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Am I an Omega, now?”  
  
“Felines don’t really have classes like Canines, Jared.” Jensen answered, “But yes, you  _will_  be the bottom in this relationship.”  
  
Jared whined in displeasure, nose crinkled in distaste at the thought of spreading his legs for a barbed cock for the rest of his life.  
  
“You’ll learn to enjoy it,” Jensen told him firmly. “And yes, I am going to expect complete obedience. Infractions will be punished and good behavior rewarded.”  
  
“You realize that I’m not an actual ‘ _dog_ ’, don’t you?” Jared shot back.  
  
He arched his back when a dry finger forced itself through his already tender entrance and found ‘ _that_ ’ spot, his breath coming in harsh gasps.  
  
“I think I am going to enjoy keeping you on the thin and narrow, Jared” Jensen returned with a teasing smirk. “A few things first; though, how was your test last week?”  
  
Jared glared at the man before rising to his feet (biting back a wince as the phalange slipped free) and limped to his bag-  _the pain wasn’t actually that bad, but he hoped it would inspire some sort of remorse in … in his mate and he would be let off the hook for his dismal performance in the test._  
  
Jensen patted his lap and Jared straddled him obediently, stiffening when the finger settled itself over his tingling hole almost immediately. It began to stroke soothingly around his sensitive rim instead of penetrating and he relaxed in degrees. He closed his eyes as he let the physical sensations take him. The finger stopped its gentle ministrations abruptly and Jared knew that Jensen had opened his report.  
  
“Five,” Jensen seethed, “You scored five out of twenty?”  
  
Jared ducked his head in shame.  
  
“It was a chapter we had prepared in our sessions, Jared. Would you care to explain your dismal performance?”  
  
“I-…I’m sorry,” He breathed.  _It was just his luck to land such a sincere mentor who actually gave a damn about his scores._  
  
“Oh, you will be.” Jensen returned acidly.  
  
“Please,”  
  
“No!” The man snapped, “I’ve  _told_  and  _scolded_  and  _cajoled_  and bargained with you but nothing seems to work, Jared! I  _have_  to resort to drastic measures now.”  
  
  
Jared bit his lip as Jensen manhandled him onto his back on the small table, his head and shoulders hanging off the end uncomfortably. A part of him wanted to protest, but the knowledge that the other Were was actually a mountain lion was enough to deter him for fear of a worse fate.  
  
Jensen hitched his legs up till they were near his ears with a gruff _“Hold ‘em like this”_  
  
It was a rather vulnerable position and the table was too small for him to obey comfortably, the cramped conditions putting additional stress on his back and neck muscles; but Jared obeyed. He craned his neck to watch mutely as Jensen retrieved a pencil from the pocket of his discarded jacket and grasping it from the middle between his first two fingers, flicked it.  
  
He yelped as each end made contact with the already tender skin of his inner thighs in a rapid  _one-two_  motion.  
  
“I’ll be delivering fifteen swats, one for each mark you lost. I want you to count them out aloud. Clear?”  
  
Jared stared up at the ceiling… having a pencil flicked at his skin would not have hurt in any other part of his body.  _Hell, it wouldn’t have hurt this much even on the tender skin of his vulnerable inner thighs if he hadn’t taken a barbed cock a few minutes earlier…_  
  
He jumped, nearly falling off the table when a sharp open-handed smack landed at the spot: and because it was Jensen’s hand and not the pencil tip, it covered far more area (including his still throbbing hole) and had him gasping for breath from the sheer agony of the hit.  
  
“When I ask you something, I expect an answer, Jared.”  
  
“Y-ye-yes, Sir.” Jared breathed, staring wide-eyed at his mate.  
  
“Good,” Jensen nodded, “Brace yourself.”  
  
And that was all the warning he got.   
  
The double-ended flicks from the pencil end were carefully spaced out instead of a flurry of rapid strikes-  _giving Jared enough time to call out the strike number and worse anticipate the hit_ \- and in the exact same spot (barring a few millimeters on either side). His breath was hitching and tears and sweat rolled off his temple and into his hairline in equal measure by the time the count reached nine ( _eighteen, since a single ‘hit’ meant a full flick of the pencil…_ ) …  
  
“P-Please…”  
  
The clockwork steady tap of the pencil paused and Jared felt hope bloom…  
  
“The next time you interrupt the count, I shall re-start from the beginning,” Jensen informed him, “I’ll let you off the hook this time because this is your first punishment and I’m guilty of not having explained the rules beforehand. Now continue.”  
  
“Eleven,”  
  
 _”Ten_ ” Jensen amended, green eyes steady as they met and held his tear-filled ones.  
  
“Te-ten,” Jared repeated, flinching as the pencil resumed its steady tapping.  
  
  
 _He knew he would not be closing his legs any time soon…_

  
  
∞∞÷*÷∞∞

  
  
Jared exhaled softly in pleasure as his vertebrae popped on stretching after setting the last of the boxes down. He surveyed the cluttered room and smiled in satisfaction just as Jensen stepped up alongside him, gingerly setting down his load which was marked ‘ _fragile_ ’.  
  
Like him, the older man took a moment to stretch cramping muscles and then shut the door nearly soundlessly before leaning against it and taking in their new accommodations. Jensen, obviously feeling Jared’s eyes looked up to meet his eyes with a smile and grimy or not; Jared thought he’d never seen his mate look more beautiful in the two weeks they had been together.  
  
  
 _Jared had been so sore after his punishment that he’d been unable to close his legs (as he’d anticipated), much less walk; and Jensen had had him shift to his furred form before carrying him back to his own quarters. The man had tended his injuries but never apologized for causing them in the first place. Instead, as a ‘reward’ for_  ‘taking his punishment so beautifully’  _the Feline had taken him again… but this time there had been careful preparation and mellow touches rather than the brutal claiming of their mating-sex. Jared had woken up feeling sore but sated and had been the one to initiate sex again in the morning. He had ‘walked funny’ the rest of the day –much to his friends’ amusement and teasing; but had ultimately decided that it was worth it if it meant he could have Jensen as his mate. Despite his soft-spoken, studious demeanor, his academic mentor had proven himself to be a true wild-cat in bed and Jared couldn’t wait to discover what other layers of personality the older man possessed. They had applied for Couples’ housing immediately and had been lucky to have had a vacancy open up just a week later._  
  
  
“Unpack later?” Jared whispered, pressing up against his mate’s delectable rear as Jensen bent to slice the seal of the first box and begin the arduous task.  
  
“Have something in mind?” The Feline returned with a quirked eyebrow, making no move to shift away from Jared’s wandering fingers.  
  
“Well… we’re both pretty sweaty from lugging up the cartons up the stairs…”  
  
“Shower?” Jensen suggested.  
  
He nodded eagerly, following the man to the small, but clean blue-tiled room. It was a tight fit for two men of their size, but the cramped space just meant that there was a lot more skin-on skin contact than would be otherwise and Jared, for one; was definitely  _not_ complaining.  
  
“I have something for you,” Jensen whispered when they emerged- not ‘clean’ so much as sweaty for a different reason; smacking his towel clad butt as the Feline threaded his way through the scattered boxes till he found the one he was looking for.  
  
It was a non-descript black box and Jared opened it eagerly enough …only to freeze once he noticed its contents. He felt his colour drain as he stared in wordless horror at the  _gift_  and wondered if he had made a mistake in thinking that being mated to a  _Felidae_  would not be a bad idea.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
He just stared dumbly at the thick black leather collar, throat dry as he reached out a hesitant finger to touch and discovered how  _rigid_  the material was.  
  
“Like it?”  
  
He swallowed, mouth opening and closing like a fish a few times before he settled for a curt nod.  
  
Strong fingers curled under his chin to raise his head, “The truth,  _please._ ”  
  
“It- it-it looks like a real  _dog collar_ …” he stuttered.  
  
“It is,” Jensen nodded.   
  
“Y-yo-you want me to wear it?” He managed to voice the question at long last.  
  
“Yes,” Jensen informed him, adding, “Not always, though. It’s for your punishments.”  
  
He swallowed dryly. It amazed him that the man who could be so gentle at times was capable of being so stern.  
  
“I think you didn’t really notice some of the features of our new home…” Jensen added, extending his hand, “Wanna see?”  
  
Jared accepted the open palm with trepidation and followed the older man to what they had planned to make into their bedroom and watched him open the doors of what he’d assumed to be storage-hole… The small space  _could_  be used as a store (like he’d thought); but it had sturdy rings embedded in the floor and on the walls on both sides.  
  
“It’s meant for an omega for when they displease their alpha.”  
  
Jared blinked… and then the words registered.  
“I’m no  _Omega!_ ”  
  
Jensen cracked a tiny smile, eyes twinkling at this demonstration of Jared’s fire, “No, no you’re not… I just thought we could occasionally have fun with it.  _If you want._ ”  
  
“But you said  _punishment_!”  
  
“That too,” Jensen agreed, reaching out to trace a finger delicately over Jared’s (still only towel-clad) body. “I was thinking… the next time you get a bad grade, I could snap that collar on you and spank you till your butt is a delicious cherry-red... we could put in a plug and lock you up nice and tight so that you can do nothing but take it. And then I would leave you in here for the night so that you could contemplate on the error of your ways.”  
  
“Shit,” Jared cursed, pupils blown at the sinfully dirty things rolling off Jensen’s honeyed tongue, “Not sure if that’s supposed to be a warning or an incentive to get low grades, Jen.”  
  
“Oh  _darlin’,_ ” Jensen drawled, the Texas drawl prominent in his voice as he fondled Jared through the tented towel, “I never said it’ll be fun for you… but yes, I think I  _would_  enjoy it.”

 

  
  
∞∞÷*÷∞∞

  
  
It had been a month of sneaking in frantic kisses in the halls and waiting for the day to end so that they could crawl into bed together and struggling to focus in class and gasping and promising to do better as his ass slowly turns red when he failed.  
  
As a child, he had seen his parents and other mated couples and prayed that he too would someday find someone to share a similar bond with, but had never thought it possible to fall in love when Jensen had ended up accidentally claiming him in the midst of their tussle in that dusty classroom…  _but he had_.  
  
And although the Feline was not quite as openly verbal about his feelings, it was the little things like staying up to help Jared prepare for some test or remembering his preferred coffee option from the campus café or tucking him in when he fell asleep on the couch that proved that Jensen cared as much.  
  
He glanced at the wall clock and sighed when he noticed that there was still forty minutes left for this class. While the subject was not boring, this lecturer’s monotonous voice was and Jared let his mind drift; jumping when the door slammed open suddenly.  
  
“Excuse me, Professor Collins but I’d like to borrow Jared Padalecki for a moment,”  
  
The teacher frowned. “Why?”  
  
“Health reasons,” Jensen returned curtly, “Can you excuse him for fifteen minutes?”  
  
The lecturer’s eyes narrowed in displeasure but he nodded reluctantly, motioning at Jared to follow Jensen out.

 

  
  
∞∞÷*÷∞∞

  
Jensen’s eyes looked wild and the Feline walked fast enough for it o be called a trot. And through it all, he kept a hand pressed against the small of Jared’s back.  
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
Jensen just shook his head, ushering him into one of the ‘disabled’ stalls of the bathroom and then locking the door behind them before pinning Jared against the cold tile.  
  
Jensen’s fingers scrambled over his belt-buckle; hastily undoing it and Jared couldn’t stop his chuckle, “Dude, you in your rut or something?”  
  
Jensen shook his head again, biting his lip as he furiously worked at pulling down Jared’s jeans and boxers and Jared began to worry. “Jen?”  
  
He moved willingly enough when he was flipped and bit back a wince when his front pressed up against the frigid tiles. His ass cheeks were parted without further ado and then his mate’s fingers were burrowing in.  
  
“Where’s the plug?” Jensen rasped after a minute of hurried fingering.  
  
Jared felt his cheeks heat, “I took it out,”  
  
Instead of the anger he was expecting, Jensen just leaned into him with a sigh, his head coming to rest on Jared’s shoulders and his arms winding around to pull him closer till they were pressed firmly together.  
  
Jared carefully shifted around till he could turn in the older man’s embrace. He pressed his lips to his mate’s temple and stood for a minute just breathing in the gentle pine scent that had first fooled him into thinking of the Feline to be a house-cat.  
  
“What’s got you so freaked?” He murmured at last.  
  
Jensen shook his head, “Read something…”  
  
“Yeah?” He asked in a carefully monitored mildly curious tone, careful not to appear too inquisitive given how … _fragile_  Jensen seemed in that moment.  
  
The older Were just nodded, his head rustling against the cotton of Jared’s cotton tee and nose pressing against the well-worn material. Jared lifted his hands to loop around the other male, beginning a slow - _rhythmic_ \- up-and-down stroking motion in an attempt to calm the thundering pulse he could feel against his ribs where Jensen was pressed against him. He stood there silently with his trembling mate pressed against him till he could feel the  _Felidae_ begin to relax in increments.  
“Chronic prolonged pressure on the … on the prostate of a Canidae alpha gradually lowers their Altrogen. Stimulates production of Omsterone, though.” Jensen rasped suddenly, breaking the hypnotic little bubble they had settled in.  
  
Jared tilted his head in confusion, “English, please.”  
  
Jensen pulled back just enough-  _the rest of him still plastered to Jared’s front_ \- to raise an eyebrow, “What’s the function of Altrogen, Jared?”  
  
 _Trust Jensen to be on his case about the chapter on hormones even at a time like this..._  
  
“Uh… it’s- it’s the….” And then memory returned, “ _knot_  hormone?”  
  
“Good. And Omsterone?”  
  
“It’s… it’s a fertility related hormone… predominant in … in omegas. Which is why it’s colloquially known as the Bitch hormone.”  
  
“Very good,” Jensen smiled softly- visibly proud of him for being able to recall the hormones and their functions. And then he sobered, “So, what do you think it means?”  
  
“It… it would’ve turned me,” He whispered, knees going weak as he understood the implications of what Jensen was saying. His body lurched forward and he would have face-planted if Jensen hadn’t taken his weight to hold him steady as he hyperventilated.  
  
“Sshhh… it’s okay. You’re not wearing it anymore…” Jensen soothed, cupping his cheeks to hold his head steady and make him look into the unwavering green gaze.   
  
“What- what happens now?”  
  
“Well, obviously plugging you is off the table.” Jensen declared, adding with a pout, “ _Despite how enticing you look with your perky butt all sealed up._ ”   
  
Jared let out a startled laugh. “You think my butt is perky?”  
  
“It is,” The Feline agreed readily, allowing his left hand to slide down Jared’s back to squeeze in a quick grope, “And ridiculously tempting,”  
  
Jared bit back a smile, confessing, “I liked being plugged up… not- not during class, it was too distracting. But.” He shrugged.  
  
Jensen’s eyes softened, “Maybe we can still do it sometimes if we time it carefully.”  
  
Jared nodded. He approved of the idea… and then a thought struck him, “You pulled me out of class because you were worried about this?”  
  
Jensen raised his eyes to meet his. “I was,” He admitted, “I know you don’t want to be turned.”  
  
Jared felt his eyes fill and he bent his head to hide his face in the crook of the other man’s neck, “I love you too,”  
  
Jensen patted his back, “Yeah… well; you  _did_  remove the plug without permission. Don’t think I’ve forgotten, Jared. And flattery will get you nowhere,”  
  
Jared pulled back to regard his mate with a watery grin, “I won’t be doing much sitting tomorrow, will I?”  
  
“Oh, you won’t be doing  _any_ sitting, if I can help it.” Jensen returned with a smirk. “Alright, back to your classes. See you tonight,” He tiptoed up for a kiss, whispering, “Wear the collar,”  
  
Jared adjusted himself discretely as he watched his mate saunter off, the sway of his hips as enticing as it was before they got mated.  
  
People could say what they wanted… he did not regret mating a Felidae.  _At all_.

  
\-------

**Author's Note:**

> Jared thought that "little kitty" is easy prey, I'd like Jensen showed him how much he was wrong...
> 
> kinks: bottom!Jared (no switch-hitting or submissive!Jensen ),painful rough!sex (only in human form, where Jensen forces Jared submit to him and take his barbed cock), claiming, biting, humiliation, animal traits
> 
> Please only happy ending (where Jared accepted Jensen as his alpha)


End file.
